


Orders

by QueenHimiko



Series: Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Gourry manage to escape with Lina when Kanzeil was attacking her? Set during "The Battle of Saillune." Novels continuity, written as a Christmas 2015 gift for anna_nimmie_tee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Slayers," I just play in the sandbox.

To Gourry, fear tasted of cold steel and bitter iron, and at the moment it was overwhelming his senses. Lina continued to scream as he continued to try to attack Kanzeil, but every time he brought his sword down a black shield that formed around Kanzeil that would repel him. Gourry’s control of himself was waning as it gave way to panic as he couldn’t imagine anything worse than listening to Lina’s screams. Until she stopped.

Dismay sieged him. She had died. Why else wouldn’t she be screaming anymore? If he had cared, the skilled and trained fighter that he was would have been disappointed to have seen how he turned around and exposed his back to Kanzeil while he ran to Lina.

But Kanzeil did not attack him, not even when he knelt beside Lina, shielding her from Kanzeil with his body as he picked her up and felt for a pulse, a measure of relief washing through him as he found one. She hadn’t died, she’d just passed out. He took a deep steadying breath as the knowledge that they still had a chance to survive this grew within him. The only trouble was their situation was so precarious he couldn’t see a way out. Gourry’s weapon was down, and he was on the ground, shielding Lina from Kanzeil. Not a good fighting stance at all.

Kanzeil regarded him coldly but did not attack him. Gourry couldn’t speak, but continued to take some deep, steadying breaths as he held Lina and wondered why he wasn’t attacking. “You going to finish us off?” Gourry finally challenged.

“I would love to, as soon as you get out of the way.”

Suddenly it made sense to Gourry. Kanzeil was under orders only to kill Lina, and what was more, he was under orders not to kill anyone but Lina. Meaning that Kanzeil could not harm him! So long as he remained between Kanzeil and Lina, Lina was safe.

He had to get them some space, buy some time for Lina to wake up and cast that one very powerful spell! He could only think of one way to do that, but if he was wrong and Kanzeil could kill him with impunity then his next move would be suicidal in its folly. But what other choice did he have?

The muscles between Gourry’s shoulders tensed ominously, prepping himself for the surge of energy he was certain he would feel as any moment as he stood up with Lina still cradled in his arms and ran. He felt as though he were running with a giant target on his back. Any moment he was certain he would feel a wave of heat, a moment of pain, and then a permanent loss of consciousness. But none came.

Kanzeil laughed, “Just how long do you think you can run?”

Gourry ignored him as he ran through the woods, trying to put as much distance between himself and Kanzeil as possible, yet realizing it was useless. Kanzeil could teleport. Still, he had to try and wake Lina up and regroup. She would know what to do and how to get them out of this.


End file.
